New Spells
All spell FP costs are based on the normal Magic rules. As such, the usual halving of cost for damaging spells applies normally. Cone Spells 'Cone' spells are an advancement of Jet spells, in the same way that 'Explosive' spells are advancements of the Missile spells that match them. Cones will, generally, cost twice as much per die as the associated Jet, and both maximum length and maximum width of the cone are equal to half the energy put into the spell. Cones require the associated Jet as a prerequisite. May also modify spells like Lightning Whip, creating 'Sheet Lightning'. 'Dragon's Breath' Spells Dragon's Breath spells are advancements of the Elemental 'Breath' spells in the same way that cones are advancements of Jets. The same modifications that apply to Cone spells apply to Dragon's Breath spells, a Dragon's Breath spell requires both the appropriate Cone and the appropriate Breath spell. May also be an upgrade to spells like Lightning Stare or Air Jet, though in the latter case Shape Air may be as useful. Air College Forked Lightning Regular spell Emits a wide cone of lightning from the caster's fist (or enchanted Staff). Each turn, roll against Innate Attack or DX-4 to hit, using the Cone rules on B413. Any targets within the area take burning surge damage, and if damaged must make a modified HT check or be stunned, as per Lightning. Effective DR against this spell from conductive armor is reduced to 1. The caster may cast this spell as many times as he has hands; cones wielded in the 'off hand' have the usual -4 penalty to hit. Duration: 1 second Cost: 2 to 6 points. Deals 1d-1 burning surge damage for every 2 full points of energy put into the spell. The cone has a maximum range and maximum width equal to half the energy put into the spell. Same cost to maintain. Prerequisites: Lightning Stare. Fire College Conflagration Area spell Fills the area with a gout of intense flame that requires no fuel (if cast in midair, it produces a sphere of flame, which falls to the ground). This is real fire, and will quickly ignite any flammable objects it touches. Cannot be cast within rock, foes, etc. Duration: 10s Base Cost: 2 per 1d+1 damage, up to Magery dice of damage. Half that to maintain. Ordinary fires set by this spell do not require maintenance, but will only burn with their natural intensity once the spell ends. Casting time: 2 seconds Prerequisites: Create Fire, Fast Fire, Magery 2. Cone of Flame Regular spell Emits a wide cone of flame from the caster's fist (or enchanted Staff). Each turn, roll against Innate Attack or DX-4 to hit, using the Cone rules on B413. Any targets within the area take burning damage. The caster may cast this spell as many times as he has hands; cones wielded in the 'off hand' have the usual -4 penalty to hit. Duration: 1 second Cost: 2 to 6 points, same to maintain. Deals 1d burning damage for every 2 full points of energy put into the spell. The cone has a maximum range and maximum width equal to half the energy put into the spell. Same cost to maintain. Prerequisites: Flame Jet. Dragon's Fiery Breath (VH) Regular spell Similar to Cone of Fire, but the cone emits from the caster's mouth. Caster rolls to hit against DX-2 or Innate Attack skill; this counts as an action, and the caster must be facing the target. No hand gestures are required to cast this spell; certain lip and tongue motions are made instead. Thus, Dragon's Fiery Breath can be cast "no hands" at any level of skill. Duration: 1 second Cost: 2 to 8 points, same to maintain. Deals 1d+1 burning damage for every 2 full points of energy put into the spell. The cone has a maximum range and maximum width equal to half the energy put into the spell. Cannot be maintained. Prerequisites: Cone of Flame, Breathe Fire. Time to cast: 2 seconds. Water College Note that either of these spells would probably be a good candidate for inclusion in a hypothetical "acid" college. Cloud of Acid Area spell Fills the area with a dense caustic mist. Passing through a Cloud of Acid hex is like being splashed with acid, causing 1d-3 corrosion damage and risking eye damage on a failed HT roll. Spending an entire turn in a Cloud of Acid counts as immersion, doing 1d-1 corrosion a second and risking eye damage on a failed HT-2 roll. Armor protects normally, and suffers corrosion normally. The acid cloud obstructs vision as well as dissolving it; each hex of acid cloud in your line of sight imposes a -1 penalty on vision rolls and ranged attack rolls. Like many Area spells, this spell affects an area 4 yards high; a higher column of Acid can be created by spending proportionally more energy - 8 yards high for 2×, 12 yards high for 3×, and so on. Duration: 5 minutes, except in windy areas where it lasts as little as 10 seconds Base Cost: 4/S Casting time: 3 seconds Prerequisites: Create Acid, Fog. Choking Fog Area spell Stench 2.0; creates a cloud of chlorine-style gas, instead of a sulfer compound. Air in the area becomes "Lethally Toxic" (Space p78) and extremely "Corrosive". Victims in the area must make two HT-4 rolls immediately or take 1d toxic damage (Respiratory based attack, DR does not protect unless Sealed) and 1d-3 corrosion (DR protects and is dissolved normally). Roll once per minute. Regardless of the results of HT rolls, characters in the area must hold their breath or suffocate. Otherwise see Stench (Magic page 24) for details. Doesn't Breathe and Filter Lungs will protect from the toxic, but not corrosive damage. Duration: 5 minutes, except in windy areas Base Cost: 2. Cannot be maintained; must be recast. Casting time: 2 seconds Prerequisites: Stench, Create Acid. Snow Cone Regular spell Emits a wide, cone-shaped torrent of snow from the caster's fist (or enchanted Staff). Each turn, roll against Innate Attack or DX-4 to hit, using the Cone rules on B413. It does knockback on all targets and damage to creatures of flame; it can kill or knock down even large swarms of flying creatures. It extinguishes normal fire within its radius. Targets may also be blinded; make a roll at HT+3 or be temporarily blinded as snow hits the face. If the HT roll fails, every 2 full energy points put into the spell blind the target for one second. After vision is regained, blurry vision will put him at a -3 penalty to combat skills for a further 1d seconds. On a critically failed HT roll, the target is blinded for 1d seconds for every 2 full energy points put into the spell; a successful HT roll means the target is unaffected by blindness. The caster may cast this spell as many times as he has hands; cones wielded in the 'off hand' have the usual -4 penalty to hit. A caster with an active Colors spell (p. M110) may choose any color of snow he likes for his snow cone. Duration: 1 second Cost: 2 to 6 points. Deals 1d of knockback for every 2 full points of energy put into the spell. The cone has a maximum range and maximum width equal to half the energy put into the spell. Same cost to maintain. Prerequisites: Snow Jet. 'Dragon's Icy Breath (VH) ''Regular spell Similar to Icy Breath, but a wide cone emits from the caster's mouth instead of a single jet. Caster rolls to hit against DX-2 or Innate Attack skill; this counts as an action, and the caster must be facing the target. No hand gestures are required to cast this spell; certain lip and tongue motions are made instead. Thus, Dragon's Icy Breath can be cast "no hands" at any level of skill. Duration: 1 second Cost: 2 to 8 points. Deals 1d+1 burning damage for every 2 full points of energy put into the spell. The cone has a maximum range and maximum width equal to half the energy put into the spell. Cannot be maintained. Prerequisites: Snow Cone, Icy Breath. Time to cast: 2 seconds. Category:Saga of Westmarch